Inuyasha's Doll
by Inu Hanyou Nikkie
Summary: Kagome is suffering from horrible nightmares after her powers are sealed leaving her feeling worthless. Inuyasha has a plan to rid her of these nightmares. It involves his greatest secret. Inu/Kag Romance/Angst/Inu's Mouth Ratings may change
1. Chapter 1

**InuYasha's Doll**

**By Inu Hanyou Nikkie**

**-**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own nor make any monies off of Inuyasha and the gang. No, that pleasure completely belongs to the Goddess Rumiko Takahashi. I am only using them for pure entertainment value.

**A/N :** thank you so much Zigsa for letting me use your thoughts on Sango!! Dedicated to Notoes a wonderful friend and delightfully talented Artist of many genres!! I Luffs Ya!!!! Be aware of the Fluff and WAFF!! **OOC Alert!!!**

**Mega Thank You to Ayamegusa for her wonderful offer of helping me make corrections with this story!**

**Spoiler warnings :** Chapters 506 and 511 – 519

--

**InuYasha's Doll**

**--**

As the days grew shorter and the weather turned colder, Inuyasha noticed in Kagome, a certain deepening melancholy as they travelled back to Kaede's Village and the Forest of Inuyasha. It happened ever since Magatsuhi had sealed her powers off completely, and Kagome felt that she was even more useless than ever before. Inuyasha made an attempt to cheer up Kagome (and also to demolish any previous notions that he had instilled within the futuristic miko with his harsh words or comparisons). He told her that because Magatsuhi went through the trouble and effort to seal her powers up completely, that it was because both Naraku and Magatsuhi feared her greatly.

It worked until Kagome began having nightmares a few nights later. It was always the same nightmare. Always ones of Magatsuhi and Naraku, both gloating over the dead bodies of her friends, and the slow torturous death of Inuyasha, while she remained helpless to do anything but sit by and watch.

These Nightmares felt far too real to Kagome and it frightened her to tears. Inuyasha had taken up the newest habit of keeping his ears trained more on Kagome's sleeping form. And as soon as he sensed her Nightmare commencing, he would secret her away from the group, so that when she came to from the dream he was there and could comfort her without the unwanted and often times unneeded or thoughtless comments from the others.

Miroku, as much as he was a friend and perhaps brother, would ruin the tender moment with his cruel lecherous words. Sango, dear sister and valued fighter, would have said words about Naraku and Magatsuhi that unknowingly would've pointed out Kagome's current uselessness. And Shippou, his annoying little friend. . . he would have pinned the blame entirely on Inuyasha.

What he wouldn't give to slam a kotodama over that fucking runt's head and have him "sit" a few times, especially if Shippou could "sit" himself whenever he pushed Inuyasha's buttons on purpose. Thank the Kami that Shippou left the group to remain with those damnable kitsunes and their dumb inn/school. He didn't even bother to say his farewells to the members of the group when he announced his decision to stay - though he did mention he would visit every now and then. He also told them he was really tired of seeing Miroku always grabbing Sango's butt, of her always slapping or hitting him back, and of Kagome and Inuyasha's constant childish fights. He also knew the final battle was coming up and he didn't want to be any part of it. After all, _He_ was just a kid and this wasn't his fight. . .

-

-

Where was he again. . . ? Ah, yes, back to the reason why he would take her away from the group. It would end up with both Kagome and Inuyasha being very uncomfortable and embarrassed, which led to words coming out that weren't meant to be said, which led to arguing, then yelling and then finally, Kagome's favourite fall back in all of their arguments. . . the catch phrase "Osuwari!" and her storming off.

Oh, and mustn't forget the unwanted groping by Miroku during this sequence. If only Miroku could smell the girl's scent after he did this, he wouldn't be doing it anymore. . . Inuyasha was an expert in the way of Hate smells, and Sango reeked of it after the action, while Kagome smelt more of a disgusted person who wished she could hit someone.

So once Kagome had awoken, in the secluded area, with Inuyasha watching over her, she would sob brokenly into Inuyasha's chest. He would say nothing but hold her tightly curled up against his sheltering body, and soothe her by stroking her hair with his shaky, but tender hand. Inuyasha wasn't used to tender, comforting actions, and his actions reflected his inexperience. His ears would be plastered against his head in his distress for Kagome's suffering. But his eyes told a different story. If Kagome had ever looked at them while she cried out her agony, she would have seen how they glowed a fiery, demonic red, as he silently promised to avenge every single tear and nightmare ever given to his Kagome from those two fucking bastards. His youkai half wholly agreeing silently with him for doing this to his Mate as he thought of the ways they would achieve this; while his human side agreed he was more concerned about consoling his soul mate.

Once Kagome had cried herself into restless sleep, he would remain awake, a steadfast guardian until the morning's light graced the sky, and then they would return back to the campsite, just as silently as they left without anyone being the wiser. However, Kirara seemed to be aware of the disappearances of Inuyasha and Kagome, and understanding of it. In fact, she would sometimes leave Sango to curl up next to Kagome and issue forth a low rumbling purr more felt than heard.

It turned out to be a blessing in disguise for the progression of their relationship. The third time it had happened, Inuyasha looked down at Kagome's red-blotchy, tear-slickened face and drippy nose with blood-shot, normally sapphire-blue/smoky-quartz-grey turned deep grey eyes, and thought she was the most beautiful, ethereal creature in the world. He gently took Kagome's tissue from her when she pulled it out of her pocket to wipe her face and nose, and tenderly did it for her.

His gaze would turn even softer as his golden eyes turned liquid gold with his endless depths of his love for her, and soon travelled to Kagome's pink lips before he would look hesitantly back up into her eyes again silently asking permission. Kagome slowly nodded her head; she understood her emotionally constipated hanyou's request. Their lips touched for the first time gently pressing together, each giving wholly of themselves and taking from the other.

They remained that way just holding each other tenderly, lost within the world of their love, as their lips tenderly memorized the feel and taste of the other. Until the soft even breathing of Kagome reaching the Inu hanyou's ears, making Inuyasha aware she had fallen asleep. Instead of reacting poorly and getting angry, he merely chuckled quietly and eased her slumbering body into a more comfortable position in his lap using the sleeves to cocoon her within the voluminous folds of his haori.

Kagome slept without any nightmares the rest of the night; secured in the knowledge that her hanyou would never allow harm to befall her. In her slumber, she turned more into Inuyasha's strong chest and a hand slipped up to clutch a handful of his haori loosely in her sleeping grasp, while issuing her own version of a contented purr, and rubbing her cheek against him, before falling deeper asleep. Inuyasha was stunned by her actions, but couldn't wipe the goofy grin off his face at her innocent actions. These little things that she did, that and plenty more, demonstrated the depth of trust and bond she had in him. They remained wrapped about each other lovingly until it was time to return to the camp.

-

-

Inuyasha soon found the 'cure' to Kagome's nightmares, after the sixth time they had kissed, after a painful crying session. She had been peacefully sound asleep within her mighty warrior's embrace. And when he sensed Kagome starting to have the nightmare, he took her to a safe place to gently waken her up, before she woke up from the nightmare herself, and then he had occupied her thoughts with his kisses. Not that he wanted to wake her up in the first place to kiss her; no, not at all, it was all for Kagome's welfare that he did this. . . at least that was what he would tell himself as he woke Kagome up.

They hadn't strayed past the sweet, gentle pressing of soft loving lips yet; neither of them were ready for that yet. After many kisses, Kagome's eyes had drooped sleepily, and Inuyasha curled her into his lap, tucking her head under his chin, and wrap his strong arms around her as Kagome drifted off.

Only this time, before Kagome had drifted off; she mumbled something about how his scent, presence and touch, all helped her to sleep better. And it was too bad she couldn't have him sleep next to her at home or when they had to be in villages. . . if there was. . . yawn. . . a way for her. . . to have. . . a small version of him. . . yawn. . . to cuddle. . . . at. . . night. . . . sigh

Inuyasha's powerful hearing had caught each breathy word from his drowsy miko, and his ears twitched with ecstasy. His chest puffed up with male pride, knowing it was his kisses and his embrace that created such a trust. . . need. . . in Kagome for him to be by her side as she slept. His heart swelled as he felt himself falling/growing even deeper in love for her.

And as Kagome slept, he thought long and hard about the two women in his life, the one who had been his past, and the one who would be his future.

Kikyou had accepted his presence, but with a respectable distance between them. . . never to touch, with the exception of the day when she caught her sandal upon the dock's plank and tripped. That one time Kikyou allowed herself the pleasure of being within a man's embrace knowing there was no one around who could happen to catch them doing this highly improper act.

Heck, Kikyou even mentioned to Inuyasha to never act with any violence while in her presence. But that was the ingrained behaviours and training Kikyou grew up with and had been drilled into her since before becoming a Miko. Proper behaviours, proper manners, proper walking, and proper speech. . . proper everything. Everything had to be calculated and measured leaving Kikyou with no time. . . no idea or experience of what it was like to be free. She, in essence, was never allowed to be a child and experience life before becoming an adult. She had no time for things like unwanted or unseemly emotions or thoughts. No, these things had to be buried deep within and locked away never to be looked at or accepted.

That was mostly what had started the taint, the rebellion, the need for shirking off her duties as Guardian of the Shikon no Tama within Kikyou – why she would not tell anyone she was harbouring a monstrous criminal, what got her thinking to using the Jewel for personal gain before Naraku struck her down. . . . And what made her hate Kagome with such an unholy passion when she was resurrected. Her intense jealousy that Kagome, _her reincarnated soul_, could freely express her freedom and joy in life whereas she never could.

Kagome. . .

Kagome was Kagome.

She was freedom. She brought people together and made them stronger. She was the living embodiment (to Inuyasha that is) of the Angel who oversaw Love. She was quicker to smile and kind words, than to frown or speak harsh words. She always, always gave of herself 100 and what you saw was everything that she was. No reservations, no keeping a part of herself locked away.

She was allowed to be a child still when the mood struck her fancy, like when she wanted to chase after butterflies, or to jump into puddles with bare feet, or squeal over a particularly beautiful scene. She drew others to her brilliant flame, like flowers to the sun. At times, she _was_ the sun for Inuyasha and his trouble darkened soul. She had become his whole world.

She gave everyone she knew new eyes in which to see the world with. To wash away the dirty, filthy haze that jaded feelings or memories, that would muddy the usual array of colours of Life in its innocence. Granted she had her bad moments, but she never tried to cover them up or ignore them. She was perfect with her flaws. She accepted her flaws for what they were (If only she would wake up about the damned Rosary, Keh!).

Yes, Kikyou had begun to put the chinks into Inuyasha's self-imposed armour surrounding his heart and soul, but it was Kagome who blasted those protective walls to vapour, all with a simple touch and sun-kissed smile. And the best part was, was that she loved him wholly and completely.

And with that final revelation, Inuyasha was finally freed.

That got the hanyou's mind to thinking and plotting. He loved Kagome so much that his pride and his secret guilty pleasure be damned!! If all went well – only Kagome, her mom and Kaede will know of his embarrassing habit, and he knew they would never say it outloud to the others.

-

-

So, as they finally neared Kaede's village, Inuyasha began to put together his idea, when he was interrupted by Sango. '_Dammit!! There goes Sango again!! She's petting Kirara!! Does she know how fucking much that is so creepy? Look, there goes Miroku again! I can see his hand shaking. . .snort Of course Miroku will say his staff is off balanced and that is why the rings are jingling more. Kagome! He isn't going to say that he is spooked by Sango's behaviour just like I'm not going to either.' _With that final thought, he stuck his nose into the air in unwarranted determination, as he attempted to ignore that scary vision of Sango wandering along beside Kagome, stroking Kirara in her arms.

They entered the village, and the humans of the group all only thought about a warm meal and a good nap to rest up. Even Miroku was too tired to go off looking at the group of women who were heading to the river to bathe. Inuyasha could just barely contain his glee that he would have at least a couple of hours to slip away quietly and get to Mrs Higurashi for the first part of his plans.

Everyone quietly entered Kaede's hut and were pleased to see the pot of stew on the fire, ready for eating. Kaede was one very clever old miko. She sensed them coming and had it prepared just in time. She smiled maternally towards her foundlings, her one good eye crinkling up with love as she greeted each of them.

"So good to see you all again. How fare the news from your travels?" she asked softly while spooning out portions of stew for everyone.

"Ah Lady Kaede, you are like the sun upon a cloudy day!" began Miroku.

"Miiiiirrroookuuuu. . . ," threatened Sango.

"Yes, Sango, my love?"

"Can't you give it a rest until after we are feeling better?"

"Yes, Sango," replied a cowed Miroku.

Kaede gazed with veiled humour at the banter between the infamous lecher and the fiery taijiya. Those two, if they survived this battle, would have a very interesting life together. Never a dull moment.

She nodded her head in thanks to Kagome who immediately took it upon herself to help out Kaede, her 'grandmother', as she called her ever since coming to the feudal era. Kagome took the bowls and chopsticks and served everyone before getting some for herself.

Kaede's eye softened more at her adoptive grandchild, and her heart ached for her. To experience so much in such a short time with such a huge responsibility upon her young shoulders, but the miko from the future had strength and courage equal of an army. And a heart that could shame the purist of souls with her endless love. Kaede knew Kagome was going to need it in the dark days to come.

As she watched Kagome interact with Inuyasha, she both wanted to scream at them, hit them on the head, lock them in a room - do something, anything until they finally stopped that silly and obvious dance of love they were engaged in, but she knew that with these two, they had to do it themselves. Kaede was happy when her sister was finally laid to rest again, as it meant she was no longer suffering, and that she knew Kikyou gave the two young lovers her blessings.

This time, she noticed something had happened while they were away, something had changed. . . Inuyasha was actually giving Kagome lingering touches, more tender looks, his eyes appeared softer than usual, and his posture was leaning more towards the young woman who captured his heart. His dog ears pricked towards her, capturing every sound and movement that Kagome made. Yes, it was all subtle but Kaede, after years of observation, could see it.

They ate quietly and soon after finishing, one by one they all fell asleep. Kaede merely chuckled and made to move to collect the dishes up for cleaning. Inuyasha was the only one awake, so he shook his head to stop Kaede and did it for her instead. Taking off his haori, he draped it over Kagome's slumbering body, in hopes his scent would stave off the nightmares for the time being, and he lingered by Kagome's side a few extra moments before seating himself next to Kaede.

Whispering in hushed tones, he explained his project to Kaede who merely smiled motherly at him, cupped his cheek, chuckling gently at his shocked expression and nodded her head. Yes, she would do everything she could to help him out, and to keep his secret. She assured him, when his aura and posture spoke volumes of his unease (those sweet ears of his could always give him away when he is feeling particularly strong emotions), that this project would work wonders on the kind-hearted Miko more than he'll ever know.

With a grateful tilt of his head and the eager twitching of his ears, Inuyasha left the hut and swiftly bounded away for all appearances the embodiment of a very happy puppy. He made it to the old Bone Eater's Well in record time, for him, only a couple of minutes, and leapt in. Once on the other side, he gave himself a few seconds to adjust to the differences in the air and noises, before he scented the area and confirmed only Mrs Higurashi was the only one home for the moment.

Perfect! That made this even better!! Inuyasha's steps contained a bounce that he hadn't had in years, not since his own mother passed away so long ago! Opening the shoji, he stepped inside the kitchen and greeted the older woman with respect.

"O-hayou gozaimasu, Higurashi-san," he said with a deep bow his ears twitching belying his outward calm appearance.

"O-hayou Inuyasha! It's wonderful to see you again, dear! Where is Kagome? Isn't she with you?" Mama Higurashi answered, smiling, while looking about for her daughter.

"No, she isn't here. She is back at Kaede's hut having a nap. Nothing is wrong, she's just tired," he responded back.

"Come in, come in! You must be hungry! Let me get you some Ramen. A growing boy needs his meals so he can become stronger. Is this a social visit or do you have any questions I can help you with?" Mama Higurashi ushered Inuyasha to the table and had him sit down before she went about making him a couple bowls of Ramen.

After she presented Inuyasha with his Ramen and chopsticks, Mrs Higurashi made herself a pot of green tea. Fixing a cup of it, she sat at the table as well. If it was one thing Mrs Higurashi knew about Inuyasha, it was to let him speak when he was ready to do so.

Sure enough, after Inuyasha had finished both bowls of Ramen and put his dishes into the sink, he returned to the table and took a deep breath, his ears drooping low upon his head. Then he explained what had recently happened to Kagome, the nightmares she had been having, and how they came up with a cure, (though this part was heavily edited. Inuyasha loved Mama Higurashi like his own; he still didn't believe she would approve of him kissing her daughter.)

After confessing all of this, he then explained his idea to her and waited the falling of the sword on his neck. He was dead certain that she was going be angry with him, for letting this to happen to her daughter, for letting her suffer so, and for asking this outrageous request.

Mama Higurashi surprised the down-trodden hanyou by going around the table and pulling him into a warm motherly embrace. She hugged Inuyasha firmly before releasing him and cupping his face. She then proceeded to tell him how proud she was of him, how wonderful he was, how loving he was towards her daughter, and that she couldn't ask for anyone better for her child and yes, she would be very happy and honoured to help him out.

She then proceeded to cause the shy hanyou to blush the most amazing array of reds ever to be seen on a person, when she told him that if he ever thought about asking her daughter to marry him, she would give him all her blessings. She then exclaimed that they had to start the project right away, and she knew the 'best' place to go!

-

-

-

Within a few moments, Mrs Higurashi had Inuyasha in a very comfortable pair of sandals, and a black knit cap made from the softest of yarns on his head. Inuyasha was delighted with this new hat, it allowed his ears to be hidden while not crushing them against his head like the ball cap would do, and since his haori was with Kagome he would fit more in. She even assured him that he could leave his sword behind as they would be safe with him there. Inuyasha's ego and pride swelled more with those words, that Mama Higurashi would also feel safe in his presence. This must be where Kagome gets her big heart and trust from!

"Come dear, the store we are going to visit is not too far from here, and we can walk it. I would like the chance to talk to you more," Mrs Higurashi said as she cupped his cheek making him blush again.

"K-keh," he mumbled in embarrassment.

Mama Higurashi merely chuckled at her (hopefully very soon) soon-to-be son-in-law. She then sported a blush herself when Inuyasha hesitantly took her arm with his, linking them together. She looked at Inuyasha questioningly to search his eyes but he had his head turned to the side and a dark pink glowing on his cheek.

"Inuyasha?"

"Keh, it's what those guys do for women on that thing you call Tea-Bee," he muttered as way of explanation.

Mama Higurashi beamed with motherly pride!! Her 'son' was becoming a man!! And such a fine man at that! She was never more certain that her daughter and Inuyasha were destined for each other by this simple action. That he would begin to adopt modern behaviours and courtesies, which gave her hope that there was a possibility Inuyasha was willing to stay in the modern era once the battle for Naraku was all over, and the Jewel was purified.

"Are you okay with the hat and sandals?" she asked him.

Inuyasha nodded his head while his ears twitched under the cap, and he wriggled his toes that were free from confinement. The straps went around his ankles leaving his heels free, and then again over his foot before the toes, leaving the rest of the foot free as well. And they used a tie called "Vell-Crows" to keep it in place. Mrs Higurashi saw him wriggle his toes and giggled lightly at his cuteness.

"Okay then, let's go to the store, my brave warrior! You will let me know if you want to leave. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable for one moment, alright? We want to be able to enjoy ourselves."

Inuyasha 'Feh-ed' and nodded his head. Another shock to his preconception of his worth, no one in his time would even bother to put forth a false effort to care about what a Hanyou would feel or like. It always took him completely by surprise whenever Kagome did this, though he was slowly getting used to it, but now to receive this truthful treatment from Mrs Higurashi as well, it was like the first time he ever had it happen all over again. He felt a warmth inside of him at being given worth, of having worth, that more than just his mother treated him with before Kagome entered. . . no, came screaming, crashing into his world, and then proceeded to tell him off. He could get used to this and surprisingly enough to himself, he wanted to.

-

Mrs Higurashi led him on a lovely walk down the road from the shrine to a rather homey-feeling shop. They spent the time talking and generally getting to know the other more. Inuyasha was able to let slip out how he felt about Kagome to her mother and she, in return, simply smiled lovingly at him, hugged his arm tightly – briefly - and replied "I know" to the shocked hanyou. He also said it was surprisingly easy to say it, and that it felt _good _and _right_ to say it outloud.

Mrs Higurashi nodded with the wisdom of an elder woman who had that love once. She told him about her husband, Kagome's father. Her eyes glowed with their eternal love as she talked about the close relationship Kagome had with him, about the fact that he was her soul mate – her other half and why she never remarried. She told Inuyasha very frankly that love like hers – and his - was a rare and very beautiful thing to be treasured, for however long it was. That sometimes it could be for a full lifetime, and sometimes it could be cut short by a twist of Fate, like with the sudden death of her beloved on that one stormy night.

The point was, she told him, was to _acknowledge_ that love, embrace it fully and openly, and to trust in it. It would be the greatest regret he would ever have, if he let this chance to slip him by, just because of differences. This love. . . True Love. . . Mama Higurashi called it, was the most perfect and precious thing to ever happen to people. And it was well worth the struggles, the trials, and the greatest, happiest moments. It wouldn't ever steer the heart wrong and; yes, on that road, that journey it would take you there, with hurdles or obstacles in the way. Divided, two could be strong, but when the two come together, there was nothing that couldn't be achieved.

Pride could cause a lot of problems, and sometimes pride needed to be put into its place, "So tell Kagome Sakura Higurashi, to sit down, and be quiet and _tell_ her you love her."

If he needed a private place to do this without any interference, then he should do it here, and to just let her know when, and she would make sure the house was empty, and, she would also prepare a lovely meal for the two of them. And because she knew of her daughter's bad habit of jumping to conclusions and running away, she would personally tell her to listen carefully to him, and make her promise not to be rash.

Inuyasha was thoughtfully silent the remaining few feet to the store. This was the best and most helpful advice he had ever heard! And it just might work!! Seeing that the best "advice" the lecher ever gave was to grab a woman by her breasts or on her ass, and that equalled love. Keh!! If that fucking crap was true, then Naraku would have been won over with a squeeze or two.

Thank Kami that Sango had joined the team, he was sick of smelling the scent of unwashed sex and sweat from that damned monk. Or the scent of the illness when the medicines his body gave off, from below his waist. Who would have thought that by talking to Kagome's Mom, he had been given help in pursuing a more intimate relationship with Kagome?! Before they entered the shop, he looked into the slightly smaller woman's eyes seeing only truths there, and smiled a rare, true smile and nodded his head.

-

-

-

Together they entered the store, and Inuyasha was very impressed that it didn't smell strongly of the combination of various products they sold, but fresh and clean. It seemed they took care to ensure the items they sold were clean for their customers. Plus, everything was very reasonably priced. They looked around for a while at first, just to check out the different selections, and to let Inuyasha get familiar with the area. Then they went to one of the many tables, and very quietly, came up with a list of what they would get, and what Inuyasha didn't need.

"Feh, I would like to use youkai spider silk for the threads, and I know where to get some dragon youkai scales to use for the ends. My fire rat Haori is tied into my youki, so it can regenerate itself so I can use one of my sleeves on it. And I can use my hair as well, since it'll grow back within an hour."

"Oh Inuyasha, that will be even better! Kagome would really love that so much! By putting yourself into it!" beamed Mama Higurashi happily.

"Keh. . ."

"You should be so proud. I am. I'm very proud of you. Now let's go get the rest of our supplies. I have the perfect thing in mind for those ears of yours!"

"F. . . feh. . ."

-

-

-----------

To be continued. . . .

Again Thanks Ayamegusa for all the help!


	2. Chapter 2

**InuYasha's Doll Part Two**

**By Inu Hanyou Nikkie**

**-**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own nor make any monies off of Inuyasha and the gang. No, that pleasure completely belongs to the Goddess Rumiko Takahashi. I am only using them for pure entertainment value.

**A/N :** thank you so much Zigsa for letting me use your thoughts on Sango!! Dedicated to Notoes a wonderful friend and delightfully talented Artist of many genres!! I Luffs Ya!!!! Be aware of the Fluff and WAFF!! **OOC Alert!!!**

**Mega Thank You to Ayamegusa for her wonderful offer of helping me make corrections with this story!**

**Spoiler warnings :** Chapters 506 and 511 – 519

-

**InuYasha's Doll**

**Part Two**

**-**

**-**

Together they entered the store, and Inuyasha was very impressed that it didn't smell strongly of the combination of various products they sold, but fresh and clean. It seemed they took care to ensure the items they sold were clean for their customers. Plus, everything was very reasonably priced. They looked around for a while at first, just to check out the different selections, and to let Inuyasha get familiar with the area. Then they went to one of the many tables, and very quietly, came up with a list of what they would get, and what Inuyasha didn't need.

"Feh, I would like to use youkai spider silk for the threads, and I know where to get some dragon youkai scales to use for the ends. My fire rat Haori is tied into my youki, so it can regenerate itself so I can use one of my sleeves on it. And I can use my hair as well, since it'll grow back within an hour."

"Oh Inuyasha, that will be even better! Kagome would really love that so much! By putting yourself into it!" beamed Mama Higurashi happily.

"Keh. . ."

"You should be so proud. I am. I'm very proud of you. Now let's go get the rest of our supplies. I have the perfect thing in mind for those ears of yours!"

"F. . . feh. . ."

-

-

Within a few moments of searching and testing the fabrics, either resulting in a smile and a nod, or a frown, Mrs Higurashi had her selections picked out, and on the table for Inuyasha's approval. Inuyasha almost rolled his eyes at the soft pink, delicately fuzzy material next to the real-looking silvery white fur, and then he really did roll his eyes at the golden cat's eyes buttons. He looked at Mrs Higurashi's face, who merely blushed and pretended to look elsewhere, before finally smiling and shrugging her shoulders. He touched the fabrics, held them, and tested the weave before sneaking a quick sniff at them before he nodded his approval. The cat's eyes buttons he touched with a claw, and lightly shaking his head, he sighed and nodded his consent to them.

Next, he checked over the stuffing material to put inside, and after another quick sniff, also gave his approval. Then Mama Higurashi took Inuyasha over to the section of the shop that held the patterns. They browsed the section with determination . . . or in Inuyasha's case, with the determination of a bloodhound. He rejected countless numbers of patterns. They were reaching the end of them, until Inuyasha gasped quietly, and murmured that he had found it. Found the one that was perfect for Kagome, the one that would suit his project. It was very simply, perfect.

-

The final part was to find a set of needles that Inuyasha could use. Even though Inuyasha told Mama Higurashi he had a couple of needles that his mother had given to him when he was but a pup – Mrs Higurashi insisted that he keep those special and tucked securely away. They settled on a set of six needles that Inuyasha tested for good balance and of a strong make.

Mrs Higurashi took the bolts of fabrics over to the cutting table to have several metres of each selection cut out nearing to taking the whole bolt for themselves. Inuyasha looked as though he was about to keel over from it all, but she just assured him it was because she wanted to have extras at home, and if he was anything like herself when it came to making things, he would only want absolute perfection. So if a mistake happened, and he needed more, it would be readily available at home for him.

Inuyasha's eyes misted over before he quickly blinked it away. Again he was floored by the lengths and depths the Higurashi women would go to for him.

It came time to make their purchases, and for him to head back to his time to check up on the others. Once it was all folded up and bagged neatly, the duo of Mother-in-law and Son-in-law gathered up the bags and headed for home. Inuyasha took most of the packages to carry, saying, "Keh, they are pretty heavy. I can take them." And they talked easily on the way back, laughing a couple of times about some silly thing or of Kouga's wimpy outfit.

Inuyasha was rather pleased Mama Higurashi felt the same way about his outfit. It was awful, but what thrilled him best was Mama's comment of, "Oh my!! I can imagine he has tons of fleas and ticks!" and "I was wondering where those fleas came from when Kagome came home that one time. It took a call to the pest control to get rid of them from the house! Thankfully they didn't have time to breed more, or get on poor Buyo." They laughed more and Inuyasha turned out to be an amazing story teller. He told Mama Higurashi about their adventures on the other side, including what Kouga did. He never knew humans could growl, and impressively at that as well, but that was exactly what Mama Higurashi did. Her face slowly began to flush red with a mother's fury and then she exploded.

"He _kidnapped_ my daughter!?! He sent man-eating wolves after you!?! Then he "_claimed_" her as "his" woman!?! If I could get through that Well myself, I'll show that low-life a piece of my mind!! How dare he just "_claim_" my daughter like she is some sort of trophy!! Or a rock!! She's a person who can make her own choices! What kind of jerk is he??!! Tell me more about this. . . _Kouga_ person."

And at that moment Inuyasha knew where Kagome got her very scary, fury and temper from. He quickly found himself telling her about Kouga, what happened whenever he showed up, the insults he was called, how Kagome would let the wimpy wolf drool all over her. . . NO!! Not really, he doesn't drool on her!! whew . . . And how Kagome would always use that fucking rosary on him, leading the wolf on. Inuyasha spilled everything, and the fury radiating off Mama Higurashi, now a palatable thing, urged Inuyasha into getting out of range, fast.

She nodded her head as though she had decided on something, and then truly scaring the years out of Inuyasha when she smiled and cupped his cheek. "Don't you worry anymore, Inuyasha. I'm going to have a very long talk with Kagome about her using that kotodama on you and about that . . . that . . . jerk."

Inuyasha just slowly nodded his head and silently thanked whatever Fate or Kami that was watching over him, for sparing him. He did not want to ever be on the receiving end of Mama Higurashi's wrath. . . Ever!!!

-

And as quickly as it came, it was gone, and Mama Higurashi was back in good spirits, offering Inuyasha another meal of Ramen before he headed back, as it was nearly supper time. Inuyasha's ears perked up and he eagerly requested Chicken flavour this time. Laughing merrily, Mama Higurashi said it was no problem because they had plenty, and together they headed up the Shrine steps to the house.

-

-

Mama went and made Inuyasha's Ramen first, and after seeing that he was settled at the table, she told him that she was going to cut out the pattern and fabrics for him. He nodded his okay and happily dug into his extra large bowl of Ramen. There was a peaceful and easy silence, with the sounds of Inuyasha slurping his noodles, and a bass counter-beat to the treble of the scissors as it made the cuts.

Inuyasha finished his meal well before Mama Higurashi did, so he put his dishes into the sink and cleaned them, and then he followed the sounds of cutting to locate Mama Higurashi in her craft room. She had most of the fabric cut up and the pattern pieces cut out. He went over and gave the pieces a cursory sniff. His ears twitched in his pride at having this project, and the approval of two women he dearly looked up to (though he'd never say that outloud). He silently gave his approval as Mama Higurashi finished the last cut, and sighed happily.

They quickly discussed the project and different techniques, before Inuyasha gathered up the parts that he needed right now, storing them in his haori, and bowing, left for the Feudal era.

-

-

-

Mama Higurashi, smiling and glowing with motherly pride and love, watched as her daughter's beloved, disappear into the well house. She sighed wistfully. Her daughter and Inuyasha were so much like herself and her dearest husband when they had first started off. It was like travelling back and watching herself in the past.

They had fought so viciously, that friends thought they would come to trading blows. After all, one time she had smushed her plate of cafeteria food into his face and he, in return, dumped his drink over her head. They slowly developed growing feelings for each other, and eventually those feelings blossomed into love. They still fought like anything, but it only made their love stronger and deeper from it. What Kagome didn't know was that Mama's husband, Kagome's father, also had a past love, which caused them much trouble, and lots of tears. He, too, was torn between his guilt and honour, and his future and heart.

Mama Higurashi closed her eyes as her tears fell, as she allowed her sweet memories to flood her mind, revelling in her love. Sniffling and wiping away those tears that wet her face, she went into her bedroom and pulled out the stack of Wedding and Baby magazines, and then her special book. She opened the book that was brimming with notes, swatches of fabrics, ribbons and laces, pictures and little envelopes of money, and continued from where she had left off in planning her daughter's future wedding to the surly Hanyou, and then to the future dog-eared grandchildren they would bless her with.

-

-

-

Once on the other side, Inuyasha made it back to Kaede's hut in record time. Peering inside, he noted that everyone was still slumbering and showing no signs of stirring. Kaede merely opened her good eye and smiled at the hanyou. She was excited to see what Inuyasha had, and it showed, making her appear much more youthful, almost girlish. She got up and made her way, slowly, carefully, to Inuyasha. She motioned to Inuyasha to walk a bit with her, which he nodded, and fell into step with her.

"Might I see the fabric?" she inquired eagerly when they were a ways from her hut.

"Keh, of course, you old babaa. Kagome's mother took me to a shop and helped me get these things," Inuyasha replied as he pulled out each item from out of his haori.

"I have never seen such wonderful fabric before, and so close to skin colour! Such amazing likeness," Kaede stated as she lightly touched the fabric, marvelling at the wondrous material.

"I. . . I know. Can you hang onto these for me? I need to collect the honey from the Steel Forger Bees, and it can be messy," Inuyasha requested with a slight blush, as he carefully handed Kaede his collection of project parts.

"Yes, of course I can, but what do you need the honey for?" Kaede couldn't help but be curious about his need for honey.

"It isn't for me. It's for the colony of Silk Weaver Spider Youkai that lives in my forest. They love that stuff, and will grant any request if presented with some. They can't get it themselves because once they find a spot for a colony they root themselves into the ground and trees. I figure seeing that I'm just a worthless hanyou, I may need a lot of the honey for them to even give me a small handful of silk."

"Inuyasha, Kagome would be saddened to hear you speak of yourself in that way. None of us think of you like that. . . Wait! There are Youkai in your forest that you allow to live?? Why do you not kill, or chase them away like the others?" Kaede asked surprised.

"Feh! These youkai live on leaves, grasses and flowers, and are relatively peaceful. And they have this craving for honey, so whenever offered it, they will take it up."

"You are much smarter than you let on, my dear."

"KEH!!"

"No need to hide it from me, or Kagome. We won't tease you about it. Go and get your honey for your silk. . . You can take the largest empty jar I have outside my hut, by the side, to put the honey in."

". . . thanks. . ."

-

-

Inuyasha was still blushing as he retrieved the empty jar, and he quickly checked for any sounds of anyone awakening inside. No, everyone was still sleeping peacefully, and his shoulders slumped, thinking that he must have pushed them pretty hard this time to get back here. Well, he would let them have a few days of rest without complaints . . . but _only_ a few!! Hefting the jar onto his shoulder, he raced off to where the Steel Forger Bees were that had repaired his Tessaiga's sheath after the Thunder Brother's incident.

It was pretty easy to find, as the hive was three times the size it was before, and about five times as loud. Inuyasha flattened his ears against his head in an effort to lessen the power of the buzzing, and to hopefully stave off a headache he knew would arise later. If he remembered correctly to get these Bees to give up honey, all he needed to do was to leave the pot alone near the hive and not bother them, go out and gather up some flowering plants, and plant them near the hive as a payment. Seeing how huge the hive was, and the sheer massive number of bees, it wouldn't take very long to fill.

Inuyasha slowly walked towards the hive, and bowing slowly, presented the jar before the bees. Putting the jar down, he backed away as slowly as he came forward, and told the bees he would return with several flower plants for them as payment if they would fill the jar for him even half way. Several of the bees immediately went to the jar and started to crawl on the outside edge before a couple approached him. They landed on his haori, and did a dance that involved circling about and vigourously shaking their bodies and vibrating their wings. After doing this a few times, they lifted off and circled the jar twice before returning to the hive. Inuyasha felt that his offer had been accepted, and that the bees would provide him with honey. He bowed head his head in thanks, turned, and then leapt away to find his payment.

-

-

It took him a few good hours before he had found several flowering bushes, and not just a few flowering plants. He carefully removed them from the ground so as to keep as many roots as possible. Then he raced back to the hive with his payment carefully grasped in his arms.

He couldn't believe his good luck when arriving at the area of the hive, seeing the bees covering his jar, and the sounds of hundreds of bees that were busily converting nectar into honey. He spoke quietly and slowed to a sedated walk alerting the bees to his presence, his non-threat to their hive and the fact he brought the payment swiftly back.

Several bees left the hive and jar together to circle over Inuyasha's head, and then flew leisurely to a wide empty spot, landed and performed that same circling/shaking dance. Inuyasha understood their meaning. This was where they wanted the bushes and plants to be transplanted. He walked slowly over to the spot and quickly, but carefully dug several good size holes to accommodate the various plants he had returned with. As he did this digging and sizing and planting, Inuyasha spoke to the bees in low tones about what he was planning to do for Kagome, and why he needed the honey. Before he knew it, he had every plant carefully replanted in its new home, and the bees had left his jar.

He thanked the bees for their honey, and promised he would return to make sure the payment was taking okay in a couple of days. Going to the jar, he was floored; they had filled the jar with honey, nearly all the way up, leaving only a couple of inches from the top. Inuyasha carefully took the jar of honey up into his arms, and with great care, raced back to Kaede's hut.

-

-

He slowed his approach before he reached her hut so that he could hear if anyone was awake yet. He could hear the movements of people awakening in the hut, so he set the jar down while still inside the boundary of his forest. Making sure the jar was securely placed with a couple of large rocks by the sides, and in no danger of being tipped over, Inuyasha then walked towards the hut and stood outside, carefully putting his usual scowl in place. He couldn't let Kagome know how excited he was about his project, even though his inner dog was yipping and chasing his tail in overflowing happiness.

He was a Demon and Demons _Did NOT_ Chase their tails!!

Okay, fine . . . so one time Kagome's grandfather just _happened_ to witness him doing this very act around the dinner table while Kagome was away at school. Thank Kami that Kagome thought her grandfather was one for the loony bin, and didn't believe him when he told her about Inuyasha's antics that day. And _Triple thank the Kami,_ that no one had caught him claiming that funny bone that squeaked a most enticing noise, when squeezed with his teeth from that 'park'. No one else was there, and it was left out in the open. Plus the scents that were on it were very, very stale and old.

It made his time waiting for Kagome in her era so much easier to handle. He would throw it up into the air and catch it with his teeth, prompting that wonderful squeak! He would pin it down on the ground with his hands, and pull on it with his teeth, or gnaw on it while growling happily. And when he tossed it away with his teeth, he would run after it on all fours and pounce! The Wonderful Bone he had left buried in the Well House in Kagome's time was so that he could keep it in secret.

-

Giving his head a good shake to jumble those thoughts back underneath the "Things I Will Never Let Anyone Know About" pile; Inuyasha awaited outside the hut and began to tap his foot as if with great impatience, and affected his normal scowling appearance.

A sleepy and rather bed-headed Kagome, stepped softly outside, her small hand coming up to cover her mouth as a wide yawn broke through.

"Sorry, Inuyasha, I didn't know I was that tired," Kagome said while flushing with embarrassment. "Do we need to leave now?"

Inuyasha affected annoyance, and stuck his nose into the air, "Keh! You humans would be falling asleep on the road, making _me_ carry your sorry asses around if we did leave now. I'll give you all a few days to rest up and then we leave . . . with no complaining, got that?"

Kagome's embarrassed flush swiftly switched over to indignant anger, which then fizzled out when she realised that Inuyasha was really concerned about them, and his real words were more on the lines of '_I've been pushing you all hard. I'm sorry. Get some rest so we can be a team again.' _Kagome hid a smile behind another yawn. He really was becoming sweeter as he matured, and though he still had his moments – like this – where he used his harsh words for his protection, he had truly grown and developed during their vast travels.

Kagome let the soft smile show on her face as she stepped closer to the currently sulking Inu hanyou, and tilting her head back slightly to look up into her hanyou's eyes she pressed a fast, soft kiss to his cheek.

'Damnit! How am I going to get away from Kagome and the lechers' prying eyes? I need to get the silk for my project. . . Damnit!'

Just then, it seemed that Kaede appeared from out of nowhere, and approached the young lovers at the same time Miroku was stumbling out from the hut, blinking blearily and leaning heavily against the doorframe, not even seeing Kaede approach, until she was suddenly leaning into him, smiling sexily . . . with her hand firmly gripping onto his ass. Miroku gave the best little girlie shriek ever to be heard as he jumped into the air, his head connecting with the doorframe and toppling backwards was out cold.

Kaede burst into highly amused chuckles as Kagome raced over to check on Miroku, while trying to figure out just who this person was that looked like Kaede. Kaede turned her head to Inuyasha and winked, before lifting her chin to indicate that now would be a good time to get going while Kagome was busy kneeling down beside her and not paying attention.

Inuyasha's eyes were wide in shock, and then went wider when he realized Kaede had just provided the perfect distraction for him to slip away for the next part of his plans. Inuyasha's ears and eyebrows both twitched in rapid tempo like they were attempting to take flight and flutter away. Damn, he had really, no seriously, misjudged the old woman!! With a silent 'thank you', he was gone in a blink of an eye.

-

-

Once Inuyasha scooped the heavy jar of honey, he raced off to the area in his forest where the special silk weaving Spider Youkai lived. He soon caught their scent and homed in on them. He sped up as much as he could, while carefully balancing the heavy jar so nothing would drip out.

Breaking into a flower-covered, mostly opened area, he spotted the spider youkai he had been searching for. In a close grouping, against a close clump of trees, were the peaceful Silk-Weavers' spider youkai - about ten or twelve of them. He shuddered slightly, thinking about previous spider youkai that he had experiences with; yes, these spiders were peaceful, but if threatened, they had a very potent venom and exceptionally sticky silk.

These youkai all looked female in appearance, their voices a soft melodious tone, that could be easily mistaken for either male or female at times. Their large abdomens were resting against either ground or tree. From the abdomen's, came roots that secured them to the surface and/or trees without doing any damage to the trees. Their forms besides their abdomens were mostly humanoid in appearance. With two legs and three pairs of arms, what made a difference, was the fact these human-looking arms were very, very long and had several segmented joints, and instead of fingers, they had hooked claws in groupings of four. Their arms moved in a continuous synchronized movement while creating and weaving the silk.

They had long, flowing pale coloured hair that resembled more the silk they spun, than actual hair. They had four small pupil-less eyes in place of the usual two, the irises just as pale coloured as their hair. Their mouths were slightly wider than normal, bearing four sets of elongated fangs that rested just at the bottom of their full lips. They all bore the same markings in bright colours about their arms and faces. Their Kimono's all had no sleeves and ended above their 'knee' joints. They didn't appear to be very strong with their slender limbs, but they were incredibly strong.

-

-

Inuyasha watched them quietly, sensing that it would be better if they acknowledged him first, instead of him interrupting them. They continued weaving as one, while they reached out to pluck a handful of flowers carefully, and brought it to their mouths to eat – also as one. Inuyasha waited with remarkable patience for them to acknowledge him.

Then they collectively stopped what they were doing and looked at Inuyasha.

"So, we have a young pup here, do we?" They spoke as one softly.

Inuyasha, after placing the jar of honey on the ground next to him, bowed deeply to them all semblance of the brash, quick-tempered and ill-mannered hanyou was gone leaving in its place was every inch the refined young demon Lord he was since his birth and while still in the bow, he spoke respectfully to them. "This Inuyasha, second son of the great Inu no Tashio, has come with a request of you. This Inuyasha, also wishes to give you an offering of honey, to show my request is true and that I, Inuyasha wish you no harm."

Thank the kami that none of his pack was around, nor was his stuck up brother, and his followers to hear him speak like this. For them to see that he was in fact refined and well mannered in the ways of royal courts. Then again, it might have been okay with his brother, since he was friendlier towards him when he got that sword out of his ass . . . err arm. . . Yes Inuyasha could speak formally, he could even read and write. After all, he was the son of the late Lady Izayoi, and she was a Hime before her death.

They seemed to pause and think about his words before as one, they spoke again, "Come closer to us, young pup, and speak to us of your request. We have heard of you before, young pup, and we have spoken with your father while he was still alive. We are intrigued, and haven't had many a visitor in aeons."

Inuyasha picked up the jar and walked closer in a steady assured gait, until he was within their striking distance. There he placed the jar down again, and resting one hand on the lip to keep it from possibly tipping, he made his request.

"This Inuyasha has come to ask of you for some of your special sewing silk. This Inuyasha is making . . . a present . . . for his Alpha Bitch, as she has troubles sleeping at night. She is an amazing, kind hearted and loving woman, who never thinks of herself, and puts the needs of others before her. Lately, our enemy has caused her to suffer nightmares . . . and tears that this Inuyasha will avenge. Her powers . . . have been sealed and she feels . . . unworthy."

"You speak so highly of this female. Is she worth it? What would you do, young pup, for this female of yours, we wish to know," They spoke again.

"This Inuyasha would let his greatest embarrassment be known to others to make her happy. Anything in this Inuyasha's power to keep her safe and happy would be worth the cost."

"We wish to know what this present is. If it is worthy of us, we shall allow it and accept your offer."

Inuyasha began to blush darkly at the idea of telling another about him sewing a doll for Kagome, but soon pulled himself up straighter and taller. Kagome was worth anything and told them, "A doll. This Inuyasha is sewing a doll that resembles himself, to keep Kagome's nightmares away, and to see her smile at me."

The spider youkai all tilted their heads to one side and thought about it. "Young pup, we have heard you, and now we shall decide if you shall receive our silk."

Inuyasha bowed again and accepted their decision, and waited while the spiders murmured in one collective voice. It only took a couple of minutes before they spoke again.

"Young pup; we have accepted your request and your offering. It will take but a moment or two for us to make your sewing silk. We like you, young pup. You have much honour in you and we miss this. You are so different from the tales we have heard about you. You may wait here if you like."

Inuyasha nodded and smiled before he bowed again to them. He settled himself down beside the jar and waited.

The spider youkai worked swiftly and flawlessly to create yards and yards of silks. One arm would be stretched up to hold the silk as it was produced, before clipping it off and collecting more. The other two arms would twist and spin the silk into a strong thread. The final arm and hand would gather the silk thread into skeins to lay by their feet. Their limbs moved so quickly, it was a blur of motion. The only sign of the end resulting produce was the skeins upon the ground. Then they stopped and reached down to pick up four of the skeins from the pile. Fitting two skeins in between two claws of two arms, they began to weave the silk from the skeins together to create a much stronger thread.

As they had promised, it only took them a couple of hours to finish making the silk thread for Inuyasha. They placed the couple dozen skeins on the ground before Inuyasha, and smiled softly at him.

"Your female, young pup, we hope understands what kind of male you are. And we hope she is worthy of you. Take your silk, young pup and make her happy."

"This Inuyasha cannot thank you enough for your willingness to make me this silk, and to give it to me. Thank you. And it is the reverse. . . I only can hope I am worthy of her." Inuyasha bowed again then straightening, he picked up the jar of honey and moved it even closer to the spider youkai for their convenience. He bowed again and picked up the silk thread skeins.

Inuyasha, grinning from ear to ear, clutched his skeins of freshly made silk thread, and thanked the silk weaving spider youkai several times. His luck and joy knew no bounds as he carefully slipped the skeins into his haori, and he yipped a few times before he raced off on all fours - his butt wriggling as he tried to wag the non-existent tail while heading back to Kaede and the fabrics while visions of Inu Dolls danced in his head.

"Be sure to let the skeins of silk a few hours to dry before you use them, young pup as they are still more spider silk than sewing silk," the colony of spider youkai called out in their single voice. Then as a whole, they shook their collective heads noticing the cavorting Inu-hanyou, as he bounced and leapt towards his destination, without even hear their words. Oh well, maybe he would figure it out that the silk needed a few hours to completely transform to what he needed, otherwise it would be very sticky, and most likely make a bit of a tangling mess. . .

"Come, let's make him some more silk. The young pup will need it. This female of his must be something very special and other-worldly for him to be this way. We remember when he was such a rough and unpleasant pup. Yes, she must be something very special," the spiders again spoke as a single unit, as they moved like one being to make more silk with their two pairs of arms, while one leg would search the thickened web behind each of them until finding what they wanted. They pulled out a sake cup carefully and securely grasped in the clawed hooks at the end of the leg, and as one, dipped the sake cup into the jar of honey. Then taking the cup to their fangs, they sipped the honey and sighed contentedly.

-

-

Much later on, the forest was filled with the usual noises of nature going about its daily routine, with the exception of claws and arms clicking together as the spiders wove more of their silk for their delightful visitor (and hopefully), returning customer, and their accompanying sighs of happiness as they sipped their honey.

-

-

Inuyasha was overjoyed. For the first time in his rough and oft time's cruel life, things were looking up and going his way. He was treated with respect, spoken to like a person of equal standing, and Kagome would be kissing him soon again! He couldn't hold it back anymore, and so he gave into his inner dog stopping to chase his "tail", but then yipped and raced back and forth, burning off the excited energies within him. He did a few back flips in the air, snapping his jaws at a passing butterfly or other insect that happened to cross overhead Inuyasha's line of sight. He whined cutely, and rolled over onto his back and started to wriggle from one side, his head moving to come close to his knees on each side, with his arms tucked in close to his body and hands folded in close to his chest in a "begging" pose.

Once he got all that excited energy (and damnable "cuteness" as Kagome would have said if she saw it. . . which she will never, ever will) out of his system, Inuyasha sat back on his heels, hands firmly planted on the ground, panting with his tongue peeking out from the side of his mouth, pondering his next step.

A nosy fly came over to inspect a silky furred ear - bothering Inuyasha's thoughts with its annoying, droning noise and tickling feet. Without thinking, Inuyasha brought his foot up to his ear by going over his shoulder, then dipping it down, and scratched vigorously at the tickle on his ear, effectively getting rid of the fly.

-

-

-

--------

To be Continued. . . .

Thanks again Ayamegusa for all the help!


End file.
